yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Luna is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Luna, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds anime. She appears in-game after the player claims her Character Unlock Mission reward by winning 100 duels with Leo in 5D's World. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-Luna.png | Profile Icon-DULI-Luna.png | Icon-DULI-Luna2.png | CutIn-DULI-Luna.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-Luna.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-Luna.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Luna reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Luna, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Crow Hogan *When starting a Duel with Crow Hogan, Luna announces "I'm Team 5D's too! I'll prove I can hold my own!" ;Leo *When starting a Duel with Leo, Luna announces "Leo, you actually have some cool moves to show me?" **When she wins the duel, she says "Sheesh, you need to try harder. Or you'll never be #1!" **When she loses the duel, she says "Leo, you've matured. You're more... mature." followed by "Like you're an ACTUAL big brother!" Card-specific ;Monsters * When Luna Summons "Ancient Fairy Dragon, she chants "The magic that lives in each creature merge and become one!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Luna briefly appears and she announces "The mighty, the majestic... Ancient Fairy Dragon!" If that player hasn't already summoned "Ancient Fairy Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Ancient Fairy Dragon! Attack!" followed by "Eternal Sunshine!" **When Luna activates the first effect of that monster, she announces "Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" **When Luna activates the second effect of that monster, she announces "Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "Plain Back!" *When Luna Summons "Dark Sage", a cut-in frame of Luna's face briefly appears and she announces "I Special Summon Dark Sage!" followed by "Whoa! You said you were old, but I didn't think THAT old!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Dark Sage! Attack!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Dark Sage's effect activates!" *When Luna Summons "Kuribon", a cut-in frame of Luna's face briefly appears and she announces "I need you, Kuribon!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Kuribon! Use your effect!" *When Luna Summons "Regulus", a cut-in frame of Luna's face briefly appears and she announces "Lend me your strength, Regulus!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Regulus! Pounce!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Regulus's effect activates!" followed by "I return a Field Spell in my Graveyard to my deck!" *When Luna Summons "Sunlight Unicorn", a cut-in frame of Luna's face briefly appears and she announces "Sunlight Unicorn! Appear!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "My Sunlight Unicorn attacks!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Sunlight Unicorn's effect activates!" followed by "If my deck's top card is an Equip Spell, I get to have it!" *When Luna Summons "Ancient Elf", she announces "Here comes Ancient Elf!" ** Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Ancient Elf attacks!" *When Luna Summons "Bird of Roses", she announces "Fly, Bird of Roses!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Bird of Roses attacks!" *When Luna Summons "Dreamsprite", she announces "Dreamsprite!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, my Dreamsprite!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dreamsprite's effect activates!" *When Luna Summons "Fairy Archer", she announces "" *When Luna Summons "Fairy King Truesdale", she announces "Fairy King Truesdale arrives to protect my spirits!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fairy King Truesdale attacks!" *When Luna Summons "Fairy's Gift", she announces "Fairy's Gift!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fairy's Gift attacks!" followed by "Enchanted Dust!" *When Luna Summons "Jerry Beans Man", she announces "I know you'll fight for me, Jerry Beans Man!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Slash 'em with your sword, Jerry Beans Man!" *When Luna Summons "Key Mace", she announces "It's okay. Come on out, Key Mace!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Key Mace attacks!" *When Luna Summons "Nettles", she announces "The Tuner Monster, Nettles!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Nettles! Attack!" *When Luna Summons "Petit Angel", she announces "Join me, Petit Angel!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Petit Angel!" *When Luna Summons "Spore", she announces "The Tuner Monster, Spore!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Spore! Attack!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Spore's effect activates from my Graveyard!" *When Luna Summons "Spirit of the Breeze", she announces "Come to me! Spirit of the Breeze!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Spirit of the Breeze attacks!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here's Spirit of the Breeze's effect!" followed by "I regain 1000 Life Points!" *When Luna Summons "Sunny Pixie", she announces "The Tuner Monster, Sunny Pixie!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, Sunny Pixie!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Sunny Pixie uses her effect!" followed by "I gain 1000 Life Points!" *When Luna Summons "Watapon", she announces "Come on, Watapon!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Watapon! Attack!" *When Luna Summons "Woodland Sprite", she announces "Come on out, Woodland Sprite!" **Most of the time when Luna declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack, my Woodland Sprite!" **When Luna activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Woodland Sprite uses its effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Luna activates "Ancient Forest", she announces "I activate the Field Spell, Ancient Forest!" *When Luna activates "Horn of the Unicorn", she announces "I equip the Equip Spell, Horn of the Unicorn!" **When activating the effect of that card, She announces "Horn of the Unicorn returns to the top of my deck." Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in-game yet) ;Monsters ;Spell/Traps Trivia *Luna's dialogue for when she summons "Dark Sage" is a reference to Torunka, who's true from was Dark Sage, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters